A Secret Story
by Rocky Pan
Summary: See what happened before the beloved Disney classic Peter Pan. How did Peter meet Tinker Bell and get to Neverland? Where did Hook come from and how'd he get his hook? Why does the croc have a clock stuck in him? read and you will find out!
1. Chapter 1: Finding a Fairy

A mother looks lovingly down at her two children. Her husband walks up and smiles at her.  
>"Aren't they beautiful darling?" the father nods and looks proudly at his kids.<br>"They will be the most sophisticated children in London. They will go to all the best schools and meet all the most famous scholars." The mother nods and sighs happily.  
>"And my beautiful son, he will be a master of the arts. Music and painting will be his passion..." The dad wrinkles his nose up and frowns.<br>"Music? For my son? Oh no... He will be civilized, no time for such foolery as music." The mother frowns.  
>"But surely you think that he should have some talent in the arts, look at his fingers, they are long, made for painting and playing instruments. And he has already started murmuring. He will be a singer for sure." The dad shakes his head sternly.<br>"No! No son of mine will associate with any nonsense as the arts. He will study hard and perhaps become a doctor or a lawyer, never a musician. Now Susan you must understand this. Our daughter can take up the arts if you wish but not my first born son." The mother sighs and looks at her sweet little son.  
>"Very well, Peter will not be a musician, but Florissa will be."<p>

She walks out and the father follows her. The small baby boy in the silk cradle rustles. He looks up and frowns. He didn't understand everything his parents said but he knew that he didn't want to be anything they said he should be. Growing up sounded scary, and troublesome. Grown ups were always arguing and shouting. Being a kid seemed more fun. He saw older kids laughing and playing outside and he wanted to be like them forever. He scrambles up and clings onto his cradle to steady himself. He slowly lifts his stubby legs over the side and climbs down to the floor. He crawls toward the door, passing by his year old sister asleep in her cradle. He sighs and crawls up to the door. He looks up at the knob way up over his head. He frowns, wishing he was taller. Being two had its disadvantages, height being the worse. He crawls back towards his cradle, giving up. He passes by a window and notices a light. Curious, he crawls to the window. The light flickers and then hides behind a plant box. He giggles quietly and crawls onto the ledge by the window. The light peaks out from behind a tulip and watches him. He pokes at the window and giggles again as the light hides. He pushes on the door more and realizes it's unlocked. He smiles and opens it, then looks for the light. It flies up to his face, landing on his nose. He blinks and realizes it's a tiny girl. He smiles and speaks one of the only words he's learned so far.

"Ello...g-girl"  
>The girl laughs, making a sound like bells. She smiles at him and waves at him. He giggles and picks her up carefully by her wings. Then he blinks and realizes she has wings.<br>"G-girl go-ot weegs..."  
>The girl laughs again and escapes from his loose grasp. She nods to him and spins around in the air. He giggles and leans back to watch her. He leans back to far over the edge and slips off the window sill. He gasps and tries to hang onto something but he falls anyways. He starts crying but then stops falling. He looks around and realizes he is floating in the air. He looks up and finds the girl above him, a worried look on her face. He smiles and stands up in the air. He spins around and flies up to his window sill. The girl follows him and jingles again. This time he hears a small girlish voice.<br>"Oh thank goodness you are ok, I'm glad that worked, and I thought you were a goner... That was close..." He blinks and looks at her he points at her and gasps.  
>"Girl talk?" The girl looks at him confused.<br>"Wait, you understand me?" The boy nods and then the girl gasps. "I- I can't believe it, you understand me! That's so cool! My name is Tinker Bell, what's yours?" The boy points to himself and smiles.  
>"I Peta" The girl laughs and lands on his red shaggy hair.<br>"Peter? That's a nice name, so Peter, do you like flying?" the boy nods and floats a little higher into the air. The girl looks at him and then frowns. "Wait, I only gave you enough pixie dust to get you back to the window... How are you still flying?" The boy shrugs and does a somersault in the air happily. The girl blinks and then smiles. "I think you're special Peter... You can understand me, and you can fly... Without dust... Peter you should come with me... I know a place where you can fly all day long." The boy lands back on the window sill and frowns.  
>"But I don't want to... Want to... Go up!"<br>The girl sighs and then understands.  
>"Grow up? You don't grow up where I'm from. It's called Neverland... I at least haven't aged any, come on Peter, let me show you..."<br>She grabs his pinky and pulls, he follows her into the air and she flies up to a bright star. At the last second she turns to her right and into a smaller star. Peter blinks and when he opens his eyes finds himself among clouds. He flies through the clouds, following the light girl. He pops out of the clouds and looks below him. He smiles as he sees an island. The island has a huge waterfall in the middle and several coves and bays, a huge mountain rises up in the back and a skull shaped rock looms in the distance. He giggles and lands on a fluffy cloud. He smiles and the girl lands on his head again.

"Pretty isn't it? Let me show you around Peter..."

Peter knew this place was magical, and he couldn't wait to explore it...


	2. Chapter 2: A New Outfit

Peter wakes up in his bed under hangman's tree. He stretches and frowns at his too small outfit. He had lived in Neverland for two years now, and his small 2 year old pajamas were getting too small for his 4 year old body. He had discovered what made anyone here stay young but he had decided he wanted to get a little older yet. He sighs and wakes up tinker bell who is resting on his head.  
>"Tink wake up! I need new clothes..." Tink angrily gets up and looks at the boy below her.<br>"Well how are we supposed to do that? There's no one else here that can make clothes..." Peter frowns then smiles as an idea comes to him.  
>"How about your fairy friends, they can make clothes right?" Tink scoffs and flies to his eye level.<br>"Not clothes your size..." Peter shrugs and starts walking out.  
>"I bet they could, come on let's go ask them!"<br>He runs out of his home and flies into the sky, heading for the big waterfall. Tink grumbles and follows him slowly. He loops around lazily, enjoying his own little island. No one was here to tell him what to do. He lands in front of the waterfall on a rock. He waits impatiently for tinker bell that slowly flies over and lands on his head. He smiles and pokes the waterfall and the water moves away from the spot he poked. He finds an opening to inside the rock and flies in, barely fitting. He is greeted by a bunch of guard fairies. They wave at him and shout greetings. He nods to them and flies over to the Pixie Dust Tree in the center of Pixie Hollow. He is greeted by a dust fairy named Terence as he approaches.  
>"Hey Peter! What are you doing here this time? Is Tink here with you?" Peter sighs and hands Tink over to Terence before escaping and flying to the workshop for the clothing fairies. Peter knocks on a small door and a female fairy opens it and gasps.<br>"Oh Peter! What are you doing here?" Peter smiles and points to his clothes.  
>"I need new clothes of course!" The fairy looks him up and down and frowns.<br>"I don't know if I can make clothes your size..." He frowns and is about to protest when she smiles again."But I have an idea, hold on..."Sshe ducks back inside the small house and returns with a tiny letter. "Here, give this to Queen Clarion and she may be able to help you with your predicament."

Peter sighs and takes the letter, then flies off quickly to find the queen. He finds her quickly enough and hands the letter to her.  
>"Here your majesty, a letter from Susan."<br>He sighs and waits for the queen to read the letter. As she reads it her eyes go wide and then she smiles and looks at Peter.  
>"Well, I suppose I could help you out Peter. After all, you are in need of new attire... Come with me..."<br>She takes off into the air and Peter sighs and follows. She lands by a large pool of water, a lake for her, and a puddle for Peter. "Step in the water Peter, quickly now..."  
>Peter frowns; but does what he is told. His feet start feeling tingly and then the weird sensation shoots up his legs and into the rest of his body. He starts feeling tired and he lies down in the puddle. He apparently falls asleep and when he wakes up he is on the shore of the puddle. He gets up and looks around. He notices something wrong when he looks across the puddle and realizes it looks more like a lake. He looks around and sees the queen smiling down at him.<br>"Now they should be able to make some clothes for you. Come on Peter..." Peter's eyes go wide and he understands now. She shrunk him. He was as tall as a fairy now, a short fairy; he looks behind him, afraid to find wings, but he sees nothing.  
>"Y-you shrunk me... How?" She just chuckles and flies back towards her quarters.<br>"Come to me when you are done Peter!"

Peter frowns and looks at his reflection in the water.  
>"I, I'm so short..."<br>He examines his face and finds nothing different, his long red hair was still the same and his eyes were all the same, he was just shorter. He gasps as he finds the only flaw in his new tinier self. He examines the side of his face and sure enough his ears are now pointed. As pointed as any fairies ears would be, and yet he lacks wings. He sighs and jumps up, quickly figuring out he can still fly. He flies over to the clothing fairy that smiles at him and quickly takes his measurements and makes him some clothes. He tries them on when they are done and he nods. She made him a plain green tunic with a thin belt and green tights under it. He smile and comes out of the dressing room.  
>"This'll do, but I feel like something is missing..." The fairy smiles and produces a green pointed cap.<br>"A hat maybe?"  
>He smiles and grabs it, positioning it on his head. He looks in a mirror and laughs.<br>"This is awesome! Thanks Susan!" the fairy smiles and hugs him.  
>"You're welcome... Glad you like them... Now get big again, they should grow with you... If you do it right you will never need new clothes ever again..."<br>He nods and runs out, flying back to the queen's quarters. She takes him back to the lake and he jumps in. He blacks out again and when he wakes up he is normal sized again. He looks at himself again in the water, with his new outfit and hat. He frowns as he notices his ears are still pointed. He looks behind him as the queen laughs.  
>"Oh don't worry Peter, those ears will actually help you, you will be able to hear better for one, and they are also just a little thing to remember us by, you'll get used to them..."<br>And with that she flies off again. Peter frowns and then flies back to the pixie dust tree to collect Tink. When he finds she smiles up at him.  
>"Cool outfit! How were they able to make it?" She flies up to his head and sits on the edge of his hat.<br>"Let's just say it was complicated..." She looks down at him quizzically and then notice his ears.  
>"Nice ears... Is that how they did it?" She laughs and he just sighs and flies back to his house.<br>"Oh shut up. I got new clothes and better hearing, is that so bad?"  
>He frowns and falls back asleep on his bed, suddenly incredibly tired...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: A Sharp Object

"Hello ladies!"  
>Peter calls down to his new friends and lands on a rock right above them. They circle around in the water giggling and blushing as he approaches.<br>"Hello Peter!" They all call in unison and Peter smiles.  
>The mermaids were so nice to him. Unlike the savage Indians he met last week. He lands on another rock right in front of them and they quickly gather around him.<br>"Which one of you wants to tell me what you found first?" The mermaids giggle and a blonde one produces a pink piece of coral.  
>"I found this! Could you use it to make something pretty for me?" Peter looks at it and smiles again.<br>"Sure, I could make you something for your hair..." The mermaid's eyes light up.  
>"A pendant!" Peter shrugs and takes the coral.<br>"Sure, whatever that is..."  
>The girls murmur excitedly and hand him all of their treasures quickly to make stuff for them. He smiles ad flies away with an armful of undersea trinkets. He flies back to his hideout and deposits the stuff on his bed.<p>

He looks at the coral and turns it in his hand. He sets it down and grabs the chisel Tink made for him. He grabs a rock and hits the chisel with it. It slowly chips the coral into a small clip shape. He sighs after a few minutes and puts the chisel down.  
>"This is taking too long... Tink!" Tinker Bell appears from her little chamber and flies slowly over to him.<br>"What do you want now Peter?" Peter looks at the coral and frowns.  
>"I need to go to the mainland..." Tink instantly stiffens.<br>"What? Why?" Peter looks at the chisel and frowns.  
>"I need something better than a chisel, and I don't want to wait for you to make something else. I'm going to find a sharp thing over there." Tink frowns and lands on his shoulder.<br>"But your only eight Peter, you could get lost..." Peter rolls his eyes.  
>"I'll be fine Tink. I'm old enough to take care of myself. If I get lost, which I won't, I'll just fly up." Tinker Bell sighs and shakes her head.<br>"But normal people don't fly Peter; you are going to have to look normal." Peter sighs and pouts.  
>"But I'm not normal, I'm me. And I can fly. What if I go at night? Then no one will see me." Tink sighs and gives in.<br>"Fine but you better be careful..." Peter nods and stands up quickly, knocking her over.  
>"Of course! Ok seeya!" He flies out quickly leaving Tinker Bell somersaulting in the air.<p>

He flies up and up more until he hits the star he is looking for. He blinks and finds himself in the sky above London. He smiles and flies downward in the black night sky. He land on the roof of a house. He looks around and shudders. This place felt strangely familiar to him. Peter looks around more and suddenly remembers this as his house. He flies down to what used to be his bedroom window. He peers in and finds it changed. The walls have new paint on them and asleep in a kid sized bed is a small boy with hair similar to peter's. He frowns and searches for any sign of his sister. He shakes his head when he finds nothing. They had forgotten about him, and something happened to his sister.  
>"What did they do to her after I left?" He whispers quietly to himself and frowns finding all the doors and windows locked. He flies up angrily and looks around for what he came to find.<p>

He lands on a dark empty street. He looks into store windows until he finds a sword shop. He smiles when he sees a dagger on display. He is about to break the glass on the door when a voice stops him. "  
>What are you doing kid?" Peter spins around and faces a boy about 4 years older than him with black hair.<br>"Nothing..." Peter backs up to the glass, looking for an opening. The older boy approaches him, holding a small toy ship in his hands.  
>"Liar. You were going to try and steal that dagger. Why do you want it?" Peter sighs and considers flying up.<br>"I-I needed it to make something for a friend." The boy steps closer and Peter quickly glances up.  
>"Ok well if you want it so bad we can help. Hey Smee! Get over here!" A small rotund boy in a striped blue and white shirt runs up to the older boy.<br>"Yes sir!" The older boy sighs and points to the dagger.  
>"Get that for the boy. On the double!" Smee salutes and runs through an alley. The older boy smiles and holds out his hand to Peter.<br>"My names James. What's yours?" Peter looks at the hand and hold out his own uncertainly.  
>"Uh, I'm Peter..." James grabs his hand and gives it a good shake.<br>"Nice to meet you Peter. That kid getting you your dagger is Smee. His real name is Lesley but that sounds Girly so I changed it for him." Peter nods and waits for Smee to return. "How old are you Peter?" James examines the toy ship in his hands and smiles at it.  
>"I'm 8 years old." James nods and continues smiling at his ship.<br>"I'm 13. Smee is 10. We're orphans, how about you?" Peter looks at him confused.  
>"What are orphans?" James chuckles and looks at Peter.<br>"Orphans are kids without parents."  
>Peter smiles and stands taller.<br>"Well I'm an orphan too than." James nods and looks back at his ship.  
>"Ok, you're new in town, I've never seen you in London." Peter nods and shuffles anxiously with his feet.<br>"Uh ya, I live somewhere else..." James smiles at his ship again.  
>"Ya, somewhere with weird clothes... Are you British?" Peter thinks about then nods. James looks up and down peter's outfit and chuckles. "Make that yourself? They're ridiculous..."<br>His eyes land on Peter's face and he gasps. Peter quickly looks down, afraid of what he knows James saw.  
>"What wrong with your ears?" Peter sighs and looks at his feet.<br>"Wha-what do you mean..." James walks closer to him and pokes a pointy ear carefully.  
>"Why are they all pointy? Are you an elf or something?" Peter shrugs and keeps looking at his brown moccasins.<br>"I-well kind of... I mean I'm not an elf but..." He shakes his head and is about to explain more when Smee comes back with a dagger and a sheath for it. James holds back Smee and inspects Peter.  
>"Where did you come from Peter? Tell the truth." Peter sighs.<br>"I'm from a place called Neverland. You never grow up there and there are fairies and mermaids and-" James growls and grabs the dagger from Smee, pointing it at Peter's throat.  
>"Tell the truth you codfish!" Peter gulps and backs up again to the glass.<br>"I am! I swear!" James frowns and talks through clenched teeth.  
>"Prove it."<br>Peter sighs and flies up to the roof of the building. James looks up and gasps.  
>"How did you do that?" Peter looks down at him and smiles slightly.<br>"I'm from Neverland." Smee watches them quietly, awed. James smiles, and beckons to Peter.  
>"Teach us. I want to fly!" Peter sighs and lands behind Smee.<br>"I can't, I don't know how to do it... I've never really had to think about it before." James frowns and then sneers.  
>"Fine. But until you teach us, you won't get this dagger." Peter frowns and then looks at the tiny ship in James' other hand.<br>"Give me that." He points to the ship and James frowns.  
>"Why should I?" Peter rolls his eyes and walks closer.<br>"Because I can make it a real ship, and I can figure out how to make to fly, then you can come with me to Neverland." James eyes Peter doubtfully but tosses him the toy.  
>"Ok but take care of it, that me best ship. I call it the Jolly Roger. Don't break it!" Peter nods and flies off.<br>"Meet me back here tomorrow night!" He calls behind him before shooting high into the sky.

He comes back to his hideout and finds Tink pacing nervously in the air. He smiles at her.  
>"Hey Tink, miss me?" Tinker Bell sighs with relief and then frowns at the ship in his hand.<br>"That's not a sharp object..." Peter rolls his eyes.  
>"I know this is for James so he will give me the dagger I want. I need a bowl..." He sets the ship down on his bed and looks around for a wooden bowl he made a while ago.<p>

He finds it and flies over to the waterfall, crawling into the opening of pixie hollow and flying over to the puddle he knew well. He lands next to it and dips the bowl into it. He grabs a large amount of water and flies back to his house carefully. He lays it on his bed and Tinker Bell looks at it skeptically.  
>"Water? What good will water do?" Peter smiles and grabs the toy.<br>"This isn't just water..."

He picks up the bowl again as flies to the shore of a large cove. He then sets the bowl down and puts the ship in the water. The water bubbles and spurts. Peter backs up and watches as the ship grows. It grows larger and larger, until it breaks the bowl. But it keeps growing until it is as big as a real ship. Peter smiles and watches as sneezes come towards it and pull it into the water. He flies onto it and looks around it, finding everything working like it should. Tinker Bell flies out of the forest by the shore and gasps. She flies up to Peter and kicks his ear angrily.  
>"You took THAT water! How dare you! That was stupid you know that ri-"<br>Peter sighs and grabs her by her wings, shaking her up and down until the floorboards beneath him glow. He flies around the ship until everything is glowing with pixie dust. He finally sets her down and goes to the wheel, flying the ship into the sky...


	4. Chapter 4: To Neverland

Peter lands the ship in the square and Smee and James approach it carefully. James' face lights up and Smee's jaw drops.  
>"Well that's incredible! Marvelous! Splendid!"<br>James walks up to urns pats the hull in amazement. Smee follows closely behind him and moves to touch it too. James slaps his hand away and scolds him quietly. Peter hops off the ship and lands next to James.  
>"Ok, now let me have my dagger..." He reaches for the sheath on James' side but James moves away.<br>"Not yet codfish. I want to take this beauty back to your world. I want to live on this ship, with a crew. We can be pirates together! You, Smee, some of my other friends, and I can be the captain! And we can stay there forever!" He whistles and 16 other boys come running out of an alley.  
>"These are my men. You can be my first mate Peter! And we will rule your little Neverland!" Peter smiles and shrugs.<br>"First you got to convince the Indians... But it sounds fun... Let's go!"

Peter hops back into the ship and helps the others on. Most of the boys are older than him, save for six smaller boys. Peter looks at James as they fly away.  
>"Who are those ones, they look different." James looks at them ad rolls his eyes.<br>"Oh those are just new recruits. We found them wandering the streets all by themselves and we felt sorry for the lot. They dont even got names. Come up with some for me' will you?" Peter nods and motions for the kids to come over to him. He looks at them and frowns.  
>"You guys don't have names?" They shake their heads and the tallest steps forward.<br>"We never needed them sir." Peter nods and looks them over.  
>"Can I make up some for you?" They nod slowly and a chubbier one tilts his head.<br>"Just don't make them sound lame." Peter nods and considers names for them.  
>"You," He points to the tallest. "You look fast; I'm going to call you slightly. And you," He points to the second tallest, a boy with buck teeth. "You look like you could bite through anything. Your nibs." The boy smiles and nods. Peter turns to two identical boys. "You guys are twins?" They nod in unison and he smiles. "The twins should be enough for you, I doubt you'll ever be without the other..." They both nod again and laugh. He turns to the hubby one and smiles. "Cubby. And you..." He points to the smallest one and chuckles. "Tootles." The little boy nods and smiles.<br>"PETER!"  
>James calls to him and the boys scatter. Peter looks up and nods to him.<br>"What?" James sighs.  
>"Are we there yet?" Peter looks around and sees the familiar fluffy clouds.<br>"Almost!" James sighs and watches as the clouds part and then gasps.  
>"This is wonderful!" They land in the bay where the boat was launched. James smiles and tosses Peter his dagger.<br>"You earned this Peter. We will be pirates together!"


	5. Chapter 5: Tables Turned

**A/N: sorry about the last chapter and this one being so short. I was going to put them together but it seemed to much of a time jump. Please review!**

* * *

><p>James laughs and swims around in the cove. Peter swims along with him, enjoying Neverland's perfect weather.<br>"Hey James! Where did your men go? They took the ship right?" James nods and swims on his back.  
>"Ya, they went to the mainland, to get some weapons..." Peter frowns.<br>"More weapons? Why do we need so many?" James chuckles and swims in a circle.  
>"Because we're pirates, that's what we do... Like all the jewels and gold we found. We just have to have it..."<p>

Peter frowns again but says nothing. He knows they didn't just "find" that treasure. James spins around in the water and Peter sighs. They had been together for a year now, but peter hadn't grown any older. James on the other hand had aged by a lot. A mustache already forming on his lip. He was now about 7 years older than Peter. And Peter was still the young eight years old he had been before. All the other boys, save the 6 Peter had named had also grown older. James had begged Peter and the six boys to grow up but Peter refused and the boys always followed peter's orders. James let him but complained about it daily. Peter gets out of the water and dries himself off. Tinker Bell flies over to him from the leaf she was resting on. He smiles and runs through the forest to warm himself up. He bumps into someone and stops. He looks up and sees a red faced man looming over him. He frowns and backs up. He hits another man and suddenly he is surrounded by Indians. He frowns and looks around nervously.

"He-hey guys... Long time no see..." the group parts and a taller man with a train of feathers around his head walks up to Peter.  
>"You brought pirates to this land. This land go many moons without you. And many moons in peace. Now pale faced pirates attack the land. Kill the nature and attack my men. You brought them. So you must destroy them." Peter looks around, worried.<br>"I, I..." He sighs and nods slowly."Yes sir, I agree. These guys are going to far... I will try to get rid of them... But can I keep my boys, they do you no harm." The chief sighs and nods slowly.  
>"The six boys you may keep. They are not a problem. Now go and be gone with the pirates."<p>

The Indians melt back into the foliage and Peter shivers. He runs back to the shore of the cove he and the others called cannibal cove. He finds James no longer swimming but on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Peter flies over to the deck and is instantly surrounded by pirates with new gleaming weapons. One pirate, known as Starkey, points a long sword at peter's throat. Peter gasps and then frowns as James walks up, wearing a long red coat and a red hat with a fluffy feather in it on top of his customary pirate outfit. He smiles and walks down to the main deck.

"You were foolish Peter. We are pirates, and you. You are a boy. A boy who needs to grow up. But since I know you won't. I have no use for you." He nods to his group of pirates. "Kill him, kill them all."

Peter looks behind him and gasps again as he find his group of boys tied to a pole. He pulls out his dagger and back flips out of the circle of pirates and lands by his only friends. He slices the rope that binds them and they run for cover. The pirates turn to Peter and run at him with their swords. He dives into the water, and swims after his boys who are already close to the shore. James shouts at the men on the ship and Peter hears a cannon being fired.  
>"DUCK!"<br>He screams to the other boys and they all dive under water as a cannon hurtles where their heads just were. Peter surfaces and hears James cursing at his crew. Peter sighs and swims slowly back to shore. James had shown his true colors.  
>Peter should have listened to the Indians and Tink when he had the chance.<br>But it was too late. So, at last, the war had begun...


	6. Chapter 6: The Darling Boy

**time to meet the first Darling child that Peter brings to Neverland.**

**PLZ R&R!**

* * *

><p>Peter quietly hides in the bushes on the edge of cannibal cove, the official home of the pirates. Slightly crawls up behind him and whispers quietly.<p>

"Is this a good idea Peter? They are way older than us now, even though we've grown, they've grown faster." Peter scoffs and watches the cove for signs of the pirate ship.

"They aren't that much older..." slightly sighs and rolls his eyes.

"You are 11 Peter, they are over 20. That's..." he counts it out on his fingers slowly.

"That's more than five years... Peter! We are younger than you..." Peter sighs and shakes his head.

"You don't have to go with me slightly, go hunt some Indians or something..." slightly sighs and frowns.

"Fine, but be careful Peter..."

He crawls away and rustling in the leaves signifies the others leaving too. Peter frowns and tries to concentrate on finding James. The ship rows into the cove and Peter tenses. He can hear James yelling at his pirate crew. He sighs and waits for a secret weapon to appear. He hears a stirring in a creek that flowed into the cove. He smiles and waits for the creature to show itself. On deck James yells at one of his crew members. Peter sighs and wishes he had someone to watch this with him. He makes up his mind and flies up, back to the star he hadn't go through for five years. He appears back in the London sky and flies to where his home used to be. He finds it abandoned and frowns. He flies low, looking for an inviting house. He stops when he sees a window that's open. He lands on the sill and peers in. He sees a boy about his age sleeping in a bed. Peter looks around the room and finds it full of books and model ships. He nods and steps inside the room. The boy stirs but doesn't wake up as Peter examine him more closely. A young skinny boy with dark brown hair and a pale face. Peter considers how to wake him. Then decides to just shake him.

"Hey kid? Hello? Wake up!" he shakes the boy until he jolts awake. The boy blinks and stares at Peter.

"Who are you?" his commanding voice startles Peter but he smiles anyways.

"Hi, I'm Peter, what's your name?" the boy frowns and gets up, standing a few inches taller than peter.

"I'm George Darling. What are you doing in my room?" Peter shrugs and looks around.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come play with me... Do you?" George looks at him confused.

"How did you get here?" Peter smiles and looks at the window.

"I flew." George's eyes widen and he stares at Peter more closely.

"Flew? What do you mean?" Peter just smiles and lifts several inches off the ground, looking at George eye to eye. George looks down at peter's feet and gasps.

"You, you are floating!" Peter nods and falls back to the ground.

"Yes I was do you want to come with me? I can teach you!" George nods and smiles excitedly. Peter grabs his arm and jumps up, flying out the window and to Neverland. He lands on a cloud and starts pointing out all the landmarks to George.

"That's skull rock, and that's mermaid lagoon!" he points to an outcrop with a Smokey fire rising in the center.

"That's the Indian camp. And that's hangman's tree. And that is cannibal cove. Where the pirates live... They aren't good." he sighs and then looks for anything else important.

"Oh I almost forgot, that," he points to a small creek the flows into cannibal cove. "That is crocodile creek. That's where my secret weapon is. My crocodile I found. I'm going to scare the pirates with it. Here I'll show you!" he picks up George who protests momentarily about going near a croc.

"But what if it eats us!" Peter just smiles and flies down toward the creek.

"It won't." he heads closer to meet his potential ally...


	7. Chapter 7: Hand and Pan

**ok so this is the part where Peter finds out his whole name! oh joy. and where someone loses a hand... **

**PLZ R&R!**

* * *

><p>Peter and George set up the bait for the croc and wait quietly in the bushes. They hear him coming and run through the forest to the shore.<p>

"Hey James!"

Peter calls out to his old friend and waves excitedly to distract him from the big green creature now slithering toward the ship. George sets up a trap for the croc that way it won't go back to the creek and then runs to hide near the waters edge. Peter manages to get James' attention and to direct the pirates' fire on himself. He flies up and dodges the cannons. He heads toward the ship, keeping an eye out for the croc. He spots it about 20 feet from the ship and switches direction to avoid the pirates noticing. James glares at him from the main deck, his now long mustache curled in a sneer.

"You will die Peter, this time you will..." Peter lands in front of him and James produces a sword from inside his coat. Peter pulls out his dagger, already scratched up from previous battles.

"I don't need to fight you James; you can just go home..." James shakes his head and clashes his sword with peter's dagger.

"Not a chance Shorty. This island will be mine. And just so you know, I'm captain to you..."

He shoves with his sword, pushing Peter into a rail. Peter grunts and quickly blocks a sweep downward from James' sword. They match each other in skill and neither one manages to overcome the other after 15 minutes. They both sigh and James growls quietly.

"You are a worthy opponent Peter. Truce?" He holds out his right hand invitingly and Peter smiles.

"That's all I ever wanted James..."

Peter moves to shake his hand when he feels a sharp pain in his right arm. He looks down and finds a long slash down it. He gasps and is kicked into a pole. He shakes his head and tries to think clearly. He looks up and sees James about to make the death blow on him. James raises his sword above his head with his left hand and sweeps downward. Peter makes one last action to survive and his hand goes instinctively to his dagger in his right hand. He grabs it and slashes upward. He feels his knife cut through something soft, then hit something hard and break through it. He hears James scream and fall back. Peter blinks and manages to stand. He looks down at James and finds his severed hand lying next to him. Peter holds back a gag and frowns.

"I'm sorry James. You asked for it..." he kicks the hand and it flies into the water. He sees a flash of green as the crocodile swallows it up. He looks at his traitor friend and sighs.

"Goodbye James." he flies back to shore where he finds George and explains to him the situation. George sighs and congratulates Peter.

"I'm sure he won't be any trouble now..." Peter frowns, knowing James won't give up that easily.

* * *

><p>James inspects a map of Neverland. He frowns and scratches his long mustache.<p>

"Smee!" a rotund man with already whitening hair clumsily waddles up to James.

"Yes captain?" James smiles evilly, he likes being called captain.

"We have to find out where Peter is hiding. He has survived to long. And he will pay for cutting off my hand... Eventually he will pay..." Smee nods and looks uncertainly at his baptism.

"What do you suppose we do captain?" James smiles and turns to Smee.

"Go look for him of course! Smee, grab some men and go search the island... UNDERSTAND!" Smee falls back as the captain screams in his face. He gets up and salutes the captain quickly, before going back down to the main deck to alert the crew.

"Oh be nice captain! Smee didn't do anything to hurt you did he?" James growls and rubs his head as the annoyingly familiar voice greets him from above. Peter chuckles and lands in front of James, bowing mockingly and then smiling a defiant smile.

"Good morning captain, miss me yet?" James sighs and looks at the young red headed boy in front of him.

"Of course Peter, I miss you every day...every day my cannons miss you... Will you relieve me and get hit today. Then I will never have to miss you again..." Peter smiles more and shrugs.

"But that would be no fun captain. Then I would miss you too much..." James moves his hand under his coat, reaching for a gun. "Its sad captain, you keeping getting older, why?" the captain shrugs and tries to keep Peter distracted.

"Maybe if I keep growing up, my hand will grow back..." Peter frowns and then shakes his head, forcing himself to be happy again.

"That was two years ago captain, can't you let it go?" James nods slowly and smiles as his hand finds his weapon.

"Of course I can... Foolish boy"

He whips out the gun and fires directly at peter's heart. Peter gasps and back flips out of the way, landing in the water below the ship. James growls and then smiles as he realizes the croc is waiting down there. He looks over the side and finds nothing but Peter's hat, floating above empty water. He laughs; sure he's seen the end of that wretched boy.

* * *

><p>Peter sputters and coughs on a rock. He looks around and is confused.<p>

"W-where am I?" he coughs again and vomits up some water. He hears voices and looks around again. He frowns when he realizes they are from below him.

"Great work Mariah, you saved him!"

"Oh don't be silly Karina; you were the one who spotted him..."

"But you caught him and out swam the crocodile."

"I suppose... But let's just make sure he is alive before we celebrate."

Peter coughs more and blinks. When he looks up again, two girl faces look down at him. He recognizes them and smiles.

"Mariah, Karina! You saved me!" the mermaids giggle and blush visibly.

"We didn't want you to go, then we would have no one to make us gifts..." he chuckles and sputters again before sitting upright. He pats his soaking wet hair and frowns.

"Where is my hat?" Mariah sighs and looks out into the main water.

"I didn't see it... I will go check..."

She splashes into the water and Peter smiles. They loved him so much, and rightly so, he was worthy of their adoration. The mermaid returns quickly with his hat and he carefully rings it out.

"Well I better be off, I have to get back to George before he does something dumb. Seeya girls!"

He flies up and back to his hiding spot under hangman's tree. George paces restlessly in the main room of the hiding place. Peter walks in and George quickly confronts him.

"Peter, I have to go home." Peter's smiles fade and he looks at George confused.

"Why George, so you will grow up and forget about me?" George sighs and paces once more before answering.

"Peter, I have to grow up sometime, everyone does, that's what makes us-" Peter frowns and interrupts him.

"I don't! I will never grow up, and no one can make me! I'm in charge of me and I say I will never grow up!" George sighs again and looks sternly at Peter.

"Maybe someday you will... But regardless I wish to return to my home... I've been here too long..." Peter hangs his head and quietly calls Tink over.

"Tink... Make him fly please; we need to get him home..."

Tink nods and slowly sprinkles pixie dust onto George. Some of it falls onto Peter's shadow but he doesn't notice. George lifts slowly into the air and smiles.

"Come on Peter, cheer up... Maybe I will see you again..." Peter floats up with him but stares down at his feet.

"No George. Once you grow up, you can't come back here... Not ever again... Understand?"

George sighs and nods grimly before flying out a hole and into the Neverland sky. Peter follows slowly and then catches up with George. They reach George's window back in London within the same hour as when they left two years ago. George steps through his window and looks at his clock amazed.

"Why it is almost the same time as when we left! That's incredible!" Peter just nods and turns to leave.

"Wait, Peter..." He stops and turns back around, looking at George. George sighs and looks at him closely. "Why did you find me? Why here?"

Peter sighs and looks around outside.

"Because, this is close to where I used to live and your window was open..." George looks at him more curiously and walks up to the window.

"Where did you used to live?" Peter points to the abandoned house on the corner and George's eyes go slightly wider.

"The Pan's? That family left almost 15 years ago. I heard that they had a son and a daughter but both were kidnapped. They then had another kid but the parents died of the plague... Who knows where the boy is now. That's a cursed family I tell you... I suppose you are the first born then... One of them who were kidnapped..." Peter sighs and absorbs the information just given.

"So I really am an orphan..." George sighs and pats Peter on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry peter... But now you know at least. That must mean your full name is Peter Pan... Not a bad name..." George nods and walks back to his bed, quickly falling asleep. Peter stays on his window sill for another minute, trying to figure out in his mind exactly what he just learned. In the end he only remembers one thing: He is Peter Pan...


	8. Chapter 8: Captain Hook and Tic Tok

Peter peaks from behind a rock and smiles. The captain and Smee quietly set their chest of treasure down in a cave in skull rock. Tinker bell lands on Peter's shoulder and quietly makes some sounds.

"Peter! We need to get out of here, he will see us!" Peter shushes her quickly and watches the two pirates set the chest down on a sandy spot.

"He will never find it Smee... The devil boy Peter Pan will never find our treasure..." Peter smiles and continues watching. Smee smiles at his captain.

"Maybe we should check to make sure everything is accounted for captain." the captain nods and opens the chest with his one good hand. His left arm lies at his side, nothing but a covered stub at the end. Captain looks inside the chest and suddenly gets an idea.

"Smee! Hand me that dagger..." Smee nods and retrieves a dagger with a gold handle from the chest. Peter looks down at his own beat up dagger and frowns. The captain takes the dagger and twists it in his hand. He positions it behind his stub of his left hand and smiles evilly.

"I have an idea Smee..." Peter looks at the dagger, confused, and then flies out of the cave before the captain finds him.

Before long Peter figures out what the captain was doing with the dagger. Peter sighs and watches from the trees as pirates make a huge fire in a small sand pit near the shore of cannibal cove. He looks at them prepare the equipment to melt the dagger and reshape it. The captain stands close by with Smee, overseeing the handiwork for his hand. Peter watches in horror as the dagger is slowly melted and hit until it is shaped like a cruel claw. Peter frowns and waits for the pirates to assemble it onto the stub of the captain's hand. He then flies off quickly back to his hideout to inform the Lost Boys of this horror. They all listen in silence as Peter describes the events that just took place. They all frown and stay quiet until Cubby breaks the silence.

"So he's Captain Claw now?" Peter looks up and smiles at the chubby boy.

"That sounds funny... Sure we can call him that..." Peter chuckles and quickly decides that he is too amazing to be scared of this old man without a hand. Captain Claw shouldn't be a problem... The claw didn't look that sharp after all.

* * *

><p>Peter barely dodges the Hook being swung at his head. He spins around and faces the captain. He has learned since the captain got his claw, that indeed it is quite sharp. And that the captain didn't like being called Captain Claw. Apparently it was a "hook" not a claw so he was Captain Hook. Peter didn't mind, it was still a stupid name, although it fit him. Peter blocks a swing from Hook's sword and flips sideways to get out of the way. Hook expects this and slices sideways, making a thin cut down Peter's bare arm. Peter winces and looks at the cut.<p>

"Now you did it captain..." he flies at Hook, pointing his dagger at Hook's head. But Hook kicks up, sending Peter into the pole above him. Peter falls and instantly has a sword at his throat.

"Ready to die boy?" Hook sneers and pokes at the soft flesh on Peter's neck. Peter gulps and looks around for a way to escape. He sees no openings and sighs, ready to die. Suddenly Hook falls over and a battle cry is uttered. Peter looks up as the Twins pound on Captain Hook. Cubby and Nibs push back some pirates and Slightly points a popgun at Smee. Tootles stands in front of Peter, offering his hand. Peter shakes his head and gets up, leaving Tootles below him. Tootles just smiles up at him and points to an escape route, a dingy boat. Peter nods and whistles for the others to join him, they all run to the boat and jump in. Peter cuts the ropes and the dingy falls into the water, the Twins' row quickly and gets them back to shore. They all laugh when they reach land and Peter just smiles his thanks to his men.

He looks at them, boys, all scruffy and dirty, with pathetic excuses for clothes, just rags by now. He frowns and walks with them back to their hideout. He waits till they are all asleep then flies to a waterfall he hasn't been to in awhile. He opens the door to the pixie world and squeezes inside. He flies over to the sewing fairies house and knocks on the tiny door. A familiar fairy opens it and gasps when she sees Peter.

"My Peter you have grown haven't you? What can I help you with?" he explains his friends clothing issues and the fairy gets to work quickly. Peter sighs and waits impatiently by her house, pulling bite size berries from the trees and bushes and eating them. A few hours later the fairy reappears with six tiny outfits. They all look like different animals. She hands them to Peter and smiles.

"Go put them in the lake. But be careful not to touch the water. You have shrunk once... But odd things will happen if you get wet again. Anything with pixie dust on it reacts oddly with the water, and i'm sure you have come in contact with some pixie dust."

Peter nods and flies over to the puddle. He throws the clothes in one at a time. First he throws in Slightly's outfit, a red fox. Then he throws in Nibs', a grey rabbit. Then goes in Cubby's, a small brown bear. He smiles and throws the Twins' raccoon outfits in together and then tosses in Tootles' skunk outfit. He watches as the outfits grow to the exact sizes of the boys. He finds a stick and slowly pulls them out. Drops of water fall off the clothes and Peter is careful none touch him. He doesn't notice when a drop lands on his shadow. He feels a strange tug on his feet and turns around. He sees nothing and shrugs, flying home.

He hands his boys the clothes when they wake up and they all excitedly change into their new outfits. To celebrate, they all grab their weapons and promise to bring back an indian for Peter. Peter let's them go, and then falls onto his bed. He again feels a tug on his feet as he is about to fall asleep. He frowns and sits up, but finds no one there. He is about to lay down again when the tug gets stronger. He frowns and twists his feet, trying to remove the invisible thing pulling him. He gasps as the pulling flips him over and tries harder to get away. He clings to his bed but is slowly pulled off the bed. He falls onto the ground finally and quickly jumps up. He looks around him but there is still no one there. The pulling increases again and he almost is whipped off his feet. He looks down and his eyes go wide. His shadow clings onto a bed leg and pulls away from Peter. Peter blinks but the shadow is still tugging away from him. Peter pulls back, stretching the shadow long. The shadow clings desperately tithe leg but his grip loosens and he let's go and tumbles into Peter. They get caught up and bowl into the wall. Peter rubs his head and gets back up slowly. His shadow rubs its own head and looks around. Peter pulls on his legs again and this time he hears a snap. The shadow instantly shoots into the air, hovering near the ceiling. Peter looks up and stares at his shadow.

"How did that happen?" he sighs and tries to figure out how his shadow got free of his body...

* * *

><p>"Get back here you scurvy brat!"<p>

Hook fires more bullets out of his small gun in Peter's direction. Peter easily dodges the small bullets and laughs.

"Is that the best you got Hook?" behind him his shadow mimics his laughter, only without sound. Hook growls and fires again, the gun clicks and he frowns.

"Smee! Fetch more bullets before the devil boy gets away!" Smee looks up at his captain and gulps.

"W-we are out of bullets captain..." hook growls and glares at Smee.

"Well get me something to throw at him!" Smee nods and hurries into the cabin to find something to suit the captain. Hook glares up at Peter and his new shadowy friend.

"Come down here boy and maybe I won't kill you slowly..." Peter smiles and leans on a sail.

"To die would be a great adventure captain, but I'd rather save that for another day..." Smee runs out and hands Hook a sword.

"Here sir! I got this just for you!" hook grabs it quickly and throws it at Peter. Peter again dodges it, but his shadow isn't fast enough. Luckily, the shadow is nothing but a shadow so the sword passes right through and lands in the water on the other side. Peter smiles and looks back at Hook.

"You done yet?" Hook frowns and looks at Smee.

"Get me something else Smee..." Smee looks up from a thing he is holding.

"All I have here sir is your clock that I just fixed-" Hook grabs the clock and angrily throws it at Peter.

Peter doesn't expect this and fails at evading it. The clock hits him in the head and he falls to the deck. The clock continues flying through the air and soon is falling down to the water. A flash of green signifies the croc jumping. It catches the clock in its mouth and swallows it whole. The croc land back in the water and licks its lips, waiting for Hook as its main course. Peter groans and rubs his head. 10 pirates quickly surround him, all holding their swords near his head. His head spins and his eyes trick him into thinking there are twice as many pirates. He shakes his head and looks for a way to escape the spinning 20 pirates. He notices that all of them are standing with their feet apart. He sighs and ducks, spinning in a circle and kicking his legs out. The pirates all topple to the ground and Peter shoots up into the air, floating next to his shadow.

"Sorry captain, I have to go..." he is quiet for a second as he hears an annoying ticking noise. He looks below him and sees it's coming from the crocodile. He smiles and looks down at the pirates. "Have fun the ticking croc captain!" he flies off with his shadow following closely behind.

That croc could be useful after all, he would at least annoy the captain to no end...


	9. Chapter 9: And So It Begins

**the final part! yay! thanks so much to ilikemutemath for posting reviews! this is how it ends because this is where the movie begins. OH AND A SPECIAL TREAT FOR ILIKEMUTEMATH, IF YOU WOULD LIKE I CAN WRITE A STORY JUST FOR YOU ABOUT ANY DISNEY OR DISNEY PIXAR CHARACTER THAT YOU CHOOSE. OR OTHER CHARACTER THATS NOT DISNEY, PROVIDED I KNOW THE CHARACTER. THANKS AGAIN!**

**PLZ R&R!**

* * *

><p>Peter chases his shadow through the star and into a dark London. It stops, and then spots Peter close behind and bolts through the clouds again. Peter sighs and flies after his shadow, willing it not to do anything stupid. His shadow dives towards rooftops and grazes the chimneys with its transparent hands. Peter dives down behind it, closing the distance between them quickly. The shadow looks back and then speeds up. Peter smiles and accepts his shadow's silent challenge, also speeding up. They skirt around a corner house and suddenly Peter stops.<p>

He hears a girl's voice speaking and backs up. He carefully flies back to a large open window. He keeps his back to the houses wall and edges closer to the window. Tink sighs and lands on his shoulder, finally catching up with him. He looks at her and indicates to keep quiet. The girl's voice rises as she gets to an exciting part in the story she is telling.

"And so, just when they thought there was no hope for poor Cubby, the bravest boy ever, Peter Pan, shows up. He flies around the ship, followed by a glowing light-"

"Tinkerbell!" a young boy's voice interrupts the girl and she giggles.

"Yes, of course, now please keep quiet darling...where was I? Oh yes! So Peter Pan appears and lands on the topmost mast. 'Let him go Hook! You black hearted scoundrel!' he yells at the captain, but Hook just smiles evilly up at him. 'Come down here boy, if you dare...' Cubby is quickly surrounded by more pirates, holding their swords up towards Peter." this time two boys gasp in horror. The girl sighs and switches her voice to her more cheerful tone.

"Well, that's all for tonight! Now run along to bed boys before father gets upset." Peter hears the boys groan and get up.

"Must we? We want to hear the rest of the story!" Peter smiles and then hears a dog barking. The girl chuckles and then sighs.

"See? Even Nana agrees, we must get to bed, so that we may be well rested for tomorrows story..." the boys sigh and Peter hears the creaking, signifying them entering their beds. He turns around and looks back out at the sky, back at his star.

Somehow this girl, this polite annoying talkative girl, knew about him. But how? He had never seen her before; it wasn't his long lost sister for sure. He knew she must have died long ago. Then who could this mystery girl be?

He sighs and flies up, deciding to let it rest until tomorrow. He frowns remembering that he is still lacking a shadow. He spins in a full circle looking for any glimpse of dark figure. He sighs and is about to give up when from the corner of his eye he spots a moving shape. He turns towards it and recognizes it as indeed his shadow. It jumps when it realizes it's been spotted and tries to fly away, only to be tripped by the shadow of a rock. Peter chuckles quietly and dives for it, ready to take it back. It manages to get up and out of the way just in time. It flies past him, into the open window to the bedroom with the children. Peter's eyes go wide and he is about to follow when he hears the dog bark loudly. He frowns and flies in, seeing a St. Bernard biting his shadow. He runs at the dog but it turns on him, fierce and frightening. Peter jumps back and then starts when he hears the girl's voice down the hall.

"Nana! Nana what is it dear? What's wrong?" He hears footsteps rapidly approaching as flies out, abandoning his shadow and returning to Neverland.

In the room the girl scurries in and gasps. She stares at her nursemaid dog, a limp dark blob hanging in nana's mouth. The girl grabs at it and nana releases it, but the girls hand slips right through it. She frowns and grabs at it again without any success. She sighs and then comes up with a random idea. She eyes her shadow and moves her hand so her shadowed hand is over the dark thing. As makes and grabbing motion and her shadow picks up the blob. She gasps and almost drops it, amazed and slightly frightened at her discovery. She uses the other hand to also grip it and lays it flat on the ground. She gasps again when the dark blob turns out to be the shape of a young boy. She frowns and a wild thought comes to her. Quickly she stuffs the shadow in a drawer and runs into bed, hearing footsteps approaching. Her mother walks in and tucks her in bed, but the girl can't sleep, wondering about her discovery.


End file.
